Gossip
by mimijag
Summary: Kennash. Written for Scarletcourt's birthday. Post episode 2x04. Kenna has some news for her husband. First time in the REIGN universe.


**This was written for Scarletcourt's birthday. I thought of it immediately after the episode but she posted her bickering prompt and it's close. But she wanted me to do it anyway so here it is. My first attempt at writting something for REIGN. Thank you to Skinnycat77for the beta.**

Bash was lost in his paperwork when someone knocked at the door of the room he was using as an office. He sighed, annoyed to be interrupted but didn't have time to answer before the door opened, revealing the charming vision of his lovely wife. She was all smiles, walking to him with a bounce in her steps, looking too innocent to be honest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, putting down the book he was reading.

"I've got some news," she answered, wriggling her eyebrows to him.

"Oh, gossip then," he smiled, opening his arms and slightly turning his chair so she could sit in his lap.

She stopped just in front of him, fists on her hips, wanting to appear angry but failing miserably.

"Why? Can't I have some serious news to share sometimes? You should be more respectful to your wife, my dear, or she could take some measure to punish you."

"Well, I don't see anything bad in you punishing me," Bash declared huskily.

Kenna rolled her eyes and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly kissing his cheek.

"Could you please not always be so naughty," she sighed dramatically.

Bash snorted.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," he laughed.

Kenna shrugged, pouting. Bash laughed heartily at her demeanor and smacked a kiss on her front.

"So, what's the news?"

Kenna's face brightened at the perspective of sharing her secret, her eyes sparkling.

"Mary and Francis are expecting!" she exclaimed, looking at him to gauge his reaction.

Bash was wordless and stunned at first, and Kenna feared that her news wasn't as good as she thought it would be for her husband. Maybe his feelings for Mary weren't quite so foreign after all… But soon, Bash's face cracked with a big smile.

"That's good news," he says. "They were both so desperate for it to happen."

"So…you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

Kenna looked down, showing an unusual uncertainty.

"Because of Mary," she breathed almost shy to bring up the subject.

Bash smiled tenderly and took her chin in his hand to force her to look in his eyes.

"Kenna…love. I already told you that it was all in the past. I'm happy for my brother and his wife. I was just taken aback because they waited so long for it. What can I do to make you definitively believe in my love and devotion for you?"

A slight smile appeared on Kenna's face and she looked up at him, innocently…too innocently…

"Maybe…maybe you could make a baby with me?"

Bash opened his mouth, stunned. He was expecting anything else from his wife…but a baby? He never thought of her as a motherhood type, as much as he wanted a family for himself.

"A baby? You want a baby?" he asked again to be sure he understood her correctly.

Kenna nodded shyly.

"Yes, I want a baby with your eyes…and your hair…and…"

Bash interrupted her, crashing his mouth eagerly on hers. They kissed passionately for a while before parting, breathless. Kenna placed her forehead on his.

"Does it mean it is a yes?"

"Oh God, my love! Of course it's a yes! I'm so happy you asked! I never thought you wanted a baby!"

Bash rose up with her in his arms and walked to the door, the two lovers laughing like kids.

"Bash! Put me down! What's wrong with you?"

He stopped at the door and slightly stooped for her to open it.

"Nothing. I just want to make a baby with you!"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

She leaned into him.

"Because our bed is broken," she breathed softly in his ear.

Bash shrugged.

"We're living in a Castle. Surely, we can find another one. Now, shut up," he added, spanking her bottom playfully.

Kenna's laugh was her only answer as she and her husband went bed hunting.

**The end**


End file.
